Ready To Love Again
by cerie.rose
Summary: The smutty ending to Chapter 6 of my story "From Me To You", you do not have to read it to get this but I would LOVE it if you did.


A/N: This is the smutty ending to Chapter 6 in my story "From Me To You" You do not really have to read that story but I would LOVE it if you did. Please comment. Even if it is just to say thumbs up or thumbs down. I NEVER write anything like this so be sort of nice in your reviews! lol Also, PLEASE read & comment on "From Me To You" THANKS [xoxo cerie]

"Ready To Love Again"

"Yeah, I'm ready to feel now/no longer and I afraid of the fall down/it must be time to move on now/without the fear of how it might end/I guess I'm ready to love again." ~Lady Antebellum

"_I love you, Tony DiNozzo." She said._

"_I love you Ziva David." Tony said back to her as he began to kiss her, softly at first but the kiss grew more passionate until they both pulled apart, breathless._

"_I feel like a teenager making out in the movie theatre." Tony reminisced as he placed his forehead against Ziva's._

"_Maybe we should head back to your place." Ziva said seductively._

_Tony smiled, "As you wish." He said, helping Ziva up as they made their way out the door._

The car ride home was silent, both Tony and Ziva were too nervous and excited at the thought of what was going to happen once they reached Tony's apartment to worry about small talk. They got to Tony's apartment and Ziva did not even give him a chance to be a gentleman as she jumped out of the car before he could even open his door.

They made their way to Tony's door and although he nervously fumbled with his keys before successfully opening his door, they finally made their way into the apartment.

Tony shut the door and took one look at Ziva, he saw the passion in her eyes and with that they both exploded. Their lips fused passionately and their hands wandered all over each other's bodies. Tony ran his hands through Ziva's hair and down her body, her perfect toned body, he moaned as he reached her firm buttocks and Ziva pressed her hips more firmly against his pelvis and his hardened length.

Ziva moaned in pleasure as she lifted her legs to surround him and he carried her down the hall to his bedroom, not once breaking the contact their lips were making. He softly laid her down on the bed and discarded his jacket and tie quickly before joining her. He leaned over her and kissed her lips passionately slowly making his way down her neck and to her collarbone, pressing hot kisses all along his pathway, his hands were not idle either, they roamed down Ziva's toned torso and down to her legs.

Tony slowly let his hands find their way under her dress as he caressed her inner thighs and Ziva gasped at the enormous waves of pleasure rushing through her. She began to unbutton his shirt, running her hands up and down his chest seductively.

She managed to slide his shirt off his shoulders and made her way to his belt, which she quickly undid. He bent down over her again and reached his hand underneath her, finding the zipper on her back. He slowly pulled it down and then gently pushed the one shoulder down as he started kissing her shoulder blade. He pulled her dress completely off and deposited it on the floor before pausing to look in front of him.

There she was, in a simple strapless lace bra and panties, and she was the most beautiful thing Tony had ever seen. He ran his hand down her torso, there were small scars scattered all over her perfect figure, remnants of bad memories from the previous summer. He looked into her eyes, he saw that she was nervous about him seeing her scars so leaned down, he traced them with his finger, silently cursing Saleem and anyone else who had hurt her and then in a gesture that's sweetness stunned Ziva, he bent his head down and kissed each and every scar. Ziva teared up.

When Tony was done he brought his head back up to eye level with her and said, "You are beautiful."

Ziva felt a surge of emotion, how she loved this man. Sure, men had told her she was beautiful before but she had never believed it more than when Tony had said it to her right then. The way he looked at her when he said it, if she had been standing she would have surely gone weak in the knees.

Ziva leaned up and kissed him passionately while her hands found his pants and started to undo them. She got the button apart right away and Tony quickly slid his pants off and onto the floor.

But, Ziva still felt they were entirely too clothed. She artfully flipped Tony over so that she was on top of him. She could feel him getting hard against her pelvic bone and it made her insides tighten, how she needed him. She kissed her way down his strong chest leaving him hot and bothered until she made her way back up to his mouth and to his dismay broke apart from him. She then put her hands behind her back and unhooked her bra. Letting it fall in front of her so Tony could get a glimpse of her in all her glory.

Tony was speechless, she was stunning. He slowly put his hands on her waist and made his way up to her chest and masterfully kissed and licked her breats. His hands weren't idle as they played with the band on her underwear and roamed her back and her six.

He was harder than he'd ever been and he needed every layer of clothing shed from between them. He flipped her over gently so he was hovering above her as she reached her hands down to his and together they pushed off his boxers. Ziva gasped, he was definitely well endowed.

She needed him inside of her right now.

Tony moved down her body and kissed her through her underwear, Ziva squirmed beneath him, urging him to take off the last layer of clothing that separated them. He finally slid her underwear off her, slowly making his way back up her legs, pausing to kiss the inside of her thighs.

Ziva couldn't take it anymore. "Tony, I need you, now. Please." She begged.

That was all the urging Tony needed, he moved so that his tip gently touched her entrance, pausing for a minute before she took hold of him and guided him into her.

They exploded in a heat of passion, Tony thrusting in and out of her. She gasped beneath him; he filled her like no other man had before. Their lips met and their bodies clung together as they matched thrusts until they both were coming to their climax.

Ziva took his face in her hands, "I love you, Tony, so much."

He smiled, "I love you too, Ziva."

She smiled in reply as their lips met again in a fusion of passion and they both went over the edge together. Neither of them had ever felt that much pleasure in their lives.

Tony rolled off Ziva and they lay silent and breathless next to each other for a couple minutes.

Tony turned to pull Ziva closer to him and she laid her head on his chest.

"I cannot believe we waited so long to do that." Ziva said.

"We should have done that the moment we met." Tony said.

Ziva laughed, "I am glad that it was you Tony."

Tony looked at her with a questioning look on his face, "You are glad what was me?"

"I am glad that you are the one who came out alive last year, with Michael. Even though I acted differently, I was always glad it was you, I just did not want to admit it because I had convinced myself that I was over you." Ziva said, burying her head in his chest.

Tony hugged her closer, "Me to Z, I love you. And I am sorry it took me so long to admit that."

"I love you too, Tony. I always have and I always will." Ziva said softly.

"Lets promise each other something." Tony said.

Ziva looked up at him, slightly confused. "What?"

"Let's promise to not apologize for the past anymore. We both know we made mistakes, but it's okay because we have admitted that not only to ourselves but also to each other. Lets just keep moving forward." Tony said.

Ziva smiled. "I would like that very much."

Tony kissed her head, "Goodnight my ninja."

Ziva smiled and kissed his chest and then they both peacefully drifted off to sleep.


End file.
